Sponsor:Secret Deodorant
Secret is a sponsorship. It is a feminine hygiene product (deodorants). Arrived on Gaia- Monday July 20, 2009. Quest The Secret quest involved Gaians going to a Sponsorship World called "Secret Beach", and talking to Axilla Rose, who would give a reward. Later there was a poll and taking it gave another reward. In April 28, 2010 there was a item design contests. On October 7, 2010 there was a year book to sign. On October 18th a sponsorship world, Secret School, was released in this place Gaians who helped Axilla Rose would receive an item. The world was then used in November as a Homecoming theme. Poll *July 20, 2009 "What are you looking forward to the most about going back to school?" *Getting new school clothes *Seeing old friends *Learning and getting smarter *Athletics *Cafeteria lunches - *August 03, 2009 "Today I'm Feeling..." *Chill *Elegant *Wild *Glamorous *Fab *Hot *Spunky Quotes July 20, 2009 - Secret Beach * Secret: (Axilla Rose) * If you start to smell, Secret's got your back. * Deodorant is the only thing separating us from the animals. * Be sure to go for a swim. The water here is great! * Wait at least 30 minutes after eating before swimming, otherwise you'll die of a massive cramp. * Be sure to put on some sunscreen. I don't want you melting on my beach. * Did you have fun at camp? I know I did. June 1, 2010 - Secret Prom * Secret: * Welcome to the Secret Prom, (Username)! As promised, here's your beautiful Secret Black Widow Dress. Please check your inventory. * It's an enchanting night for a dance...or a werewolf raid, 'cause that moon is full as heck. * Whoa, some bold fashion choices for sure! * Hope you enjoy the gown! Be sure to mingle and make some friends. * Don't even think about touching the snack bar. Those are my personal snacks. * At least this prom doesn't involve any chicken yodeling. * Just imagine how bad this place would smell without Secret Deodorant. October 7, 2010 - Signing year book *'Misc:' *P.M. sent successfully! :You have been granted Secret Purple Butterflies: These butterflies adore you. Because you're hot. October 18, 2010 - Secret School * Secret: * Oh no! I've completely forgotten my locker code... AGAIN! I'm sure I left some clues to myself around here somewhere... * Can you help me find them? (Yes) (No) Having no items / half the items: * Secret: * Keep looking... I know I left 3 clues around here, I just can't remember where! Collecting items (Secret talks) *The first part of my combination is the number of the letters in the word SECRET. (Found books) Answer: 6 Letters *The second part of my combination is the number of lockers in the hall. (Found book back/tennis racket) Answer: 8 Lockers *The third and last part of my combination is the number of plants between the yearbook and Room 101. (Found lunch bag) Answer: 2 Plants *I think I remember what my combination is now! It's one of these... Can you help me figure out which one? Answer: (673) (682) (684) choose (682) * That's it! Let's go check out my locker. * Thanks for helping out! I had some extra sparkles in my locker, feel free to keep them. Remember to check out the Secret Yearbook! choose (673 / 684) * Hmmm, I don't think that's quite it... November 4, 2010 - Secret Homecoming * King & Queen: * Happy Homecoming! You, too, can be royalty for the day with your very own Regal Tiara. * Remember to sign the Secret Yearbook if you haven't had a chance! Sponsorship Items: Quest Rewards * Secret Butterflies - These butterflies love you. Because you're hot. * Secret Tote Bag - Every adventure begins with carrying the right items. * Black Widow (dress) - Named after a species of spider, this delightully bleak dress features a delicate web pattern. / First-place winning design for the 2010 Secret Prom Dress Design Contest by Gaia user lia_chan-do-po. * Secret Purple Butterflies - These butterflies adore you. Because you're hot. * Secret Sparkles - Shimmery, sparkly, oh la la! * Secret Homecoming Tiara with Amethysts - Mysterious amethysts adorn a bold, beautiful tiara of pure gold. Trivia *While GAIA Secret is the name of the sponsors account, the character under the name is Axilla Rose. The Axilla is the underarm (pit) of the human body. Gallery Sponsoravatar_Secret.png|Secret Avatar, also Axilla Rose Sponsoravatar_Secret_AxillaRose.png‎|Axilla Rose Secret_prom2010.jpg|Secret Prom 2010 Secret_flik12010.jpg|Secret Flik 2010 (Secret High School) Secret_flik22010.jpg|Secret Flik 2010 (Secret High School / clues) Secret_flik32010.jpg|Secret Homecoming External links NA = (Not Available) Announcement(s): *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.52291151/ Secret Deodorant: Visit Secret Beach, Get an Item *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.52328551/ Secret Scent Expressions: Back to School Poll *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.52848863/ Secret Scent Expressions: Today I'm Feeling.... *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.60756919/ Secret Prom 2010 Dress Contest *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.61253535/ Visit the Secret Hangout to get the Winning Prom Dress! NA *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.63380117/ Secret Scent Expressions: Sign the Yearbook, Get an Item *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.63380233/ Secret Scent Expressions: Explore the Halls of Secret High *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.66130927/ Secret Scent Expressions: Secret Yearbook Profile(s): *http://www.gaiaonline.com/p/19499684/ GAIA Secret Category:Sponsor